


Flowers for Robbie

by Morse_s Child (sherlockstummy)



Category: Inspector Morse (TV)
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Sleep, cute kisses, tea sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockstummy/pseuds/Morse_s%20Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morse makes Robbie a flower crown and then they have tea. Basically, just shameless fluff for Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers for Robbie

**Author's Note:**

> A gift to my good friend, Butter! Happy Valentine's Day, my sweet!

Robbie figured he must have fallen asleep. It wasn’t hard to; the day was cool and lazy and quiet. Just the kind of day he loved to spend in Morse’s back garden under the shade of a big oak tree.

“Oi,” Robbie mumbled in surprise when he was, indeed, woken from slumber by something falling on his face.

“Sorry, luv,” came Morse’s dismissive apology as the offending…whatever it was…was removed.

Robbie yawned and looked up at his lover. “What’re yeh doin?” He asked, amused. Morse was carefully weaving small flowers and grass together, staring at it with intense concentration. It was the last thing you’d ever expect Chief Inspector Morse of Thames Valley CID to be doing. But, that was Morse all over; expect the unexpected.

“I’m making flower chains.” Morse replied simply. “Well, technically, they’re called “daisy chains”, but these aren’t daisies. I don’t really know what they are.”

“Buttercups, ah think.” Robbie replied, stretching with a grunt over Morse’s thighs. “Lyn always picks em, puts em under me nose and says I like butter.” Morse chuckled. “Where’d ya learn the make em?”

“I think my mother or sister must have taught me when I was young. I used to make them all the time, though it’s far from a masculine pastime.” Morse shrugged. “But I’m good at them, and I fidget. It’s good for when you’re asleep on my lap and I’ve forgotten the paper or a book.”

It was Robbie’s turn to chuckle. “We both fidget something awful. If Superintendent Strange ever has us in together, ah bet he can’t wait to get us out, for the way we both shift and tap.”

Morse nodded, smiling. “It’s worse, now that we’re lovers. I used to think you copied me, but I’m noticing some of your mannerisms in myself, now.”

“Ah do.” Robbie replied.

“You do, what?”

“Copy yeh.” Robbie watched Morse’s hands work for a moment and took up two blades of grass and began to work them between his fingers. “Ah think ah did even before. Val’d notice, and the kids would laugh.”

“It’s the way of life, I suppose. We emulate what we most desire.” Morse heaved a romantic sigh, then watched his younger partner. “What are you doing to those poor blades of grass?”

Robbie placed the blades between his teeth and blew, producing a sound rather like a duck’s quack. “Grass whistle.”

Morse laughed, then examined his chain. “All right, sit up a minute.”

Robbie obeyed. Morse placed the flower chain on top of his head. “Perfect.” He removed it, knotted the end, and put it back. “There.”

Robbie grinned. “How do ah look?”

“Like a spirit of the forest, Robbie.”

Robbie leaned forward to kiss Morse briefly. “Thank you, love.”

Morse hummed. “I hope that wasn’t your idea of a thank you kiss.”

Robbie brushed Morse’s nose with his own. “Not quite.” He tilted his head and kissed deeply. Morse’s head swam, and he reached up to cup Robbie’s cheek in his palm.

Once Robbie had pulled away, breathless, Morse panted, “That’s better.”

Robbie laughed. “Just in time, too; I think that’s the tea gone.”

Morse listened. “It is.” He was disappointed. He didn’t want Robbie to go. “Shall we go inside?”

“Nah, I’ll bring em out, if yeh don’t mind.” Robbie got up and stretched before heading for the back door.

“Not at all,” Morse replied. He’d stay with Robbie anywhere, for any length of time. Well, he always was a fool in love.

Robbie returned and handed Morse a mug, then sipped the one he was holding. “Ugh, give it here.” He switched the mugs. “Yeh take too much sugar.”

“I asked you to make it like that for me twice and you continue to prepare it that way. That’s not my fault.” Morse sipped his tea.

“Oh, so it’s mine?”

“Completely.” Morse smirked over his cup, eyes sparkling.  
Robbie shook his head, carefully, so as not to dislodge the flower crown. “Aye. That’s how it usually goes.”

“Only when it actually is,” Morse interjected worriedly. “I take responsibility for my actions.”

Robbie smiled and kissed Morse’s cheek. “Ah’m only jokin, pet.”

Morse relaxed. “Don’t, please. Not like that. You’ll make me sick with worry.”

“Ah’m sorry.” Robbie sat close and rested his head on Morse’ shoulder. They sat like that for a while, drinking their tea and listening to the daybirds sing.

“We shouldn’t waste the day,” Morse said eventually. “Shall we go for a drive, or find somewhere to eat outside?”

Robbie shook his head. “No. A day with you is never wasted.”

Morse turned to kiss the top of Robbie’s hair. “As you wish, my love.”


End file.
